Cómo extorsionar a Sasuke Uchiha
by May-07
Summary: ¡Sakura Haruno siempre consigue lo que quiere!


_Acá yo otra vez xD  
¿Cómo andan?__  
Les traigo un one que he escrito hace bastante :) _

_¡Espero que les guste!__  
_

_Publicaciones: Mundo SasuSaku._

* * *

**Cómo extorsionar a Sasuke Uchiha**

Si tenía que arrastrarlo, lo haría. Nadie, absolutamente nadie le decía que no a Sakura Haruno ¡Jamás!

-Te vas a mover ¡Ahora!_ le gritó, la paciencia se le estaba acabando.  
-¿No entiendes lo que significa no?_ le preguntó mirándola con una cara de pocos amigos.  
-Sasuke Uchiha vas a mover tu trasero de ese sillón ¡Ya!  
-¡He dicho que no! No me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda.

Sakura lo miró feo. ¿Quién se creía ese pendejo? Bueno… tenían la misma edad pero él seguía actuando como un nenito de 8 años. Y si había algo que Sakura Haruno odiara de Sasuke Uchiha era esa, que actuara como un niño cuando le convenía.  
Pero ella no iba a quedarse atrás. Si algo había aprendido en su larga convivencia con el Uchiha era que si querías lograr que él hiciera algo, había que extorsionarlo. Y ella sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.  
Una sonrisa maligna se formó en los labios de la pelirosa… ¡Tenía un gran plan!

-Bueno… ya que no quieres ir… le diré a Naruto que me acompañe o tal vez a Sai_ dijo con una muy bien fingida sonrisa de emoción_ Estoy segura de que ellos estarán encantados de ir conmigo a la playa a mirar las estrellas_ dijo suspirando.

Sasuke fue ahora el que la miró feo. ¿Naruto, Sai? ¿Pensaba ir con esos idiotas de noche a una playa donde seguro no había ni un alma a estar solos? Ah no, eso sí que no lo iba a permitir.

-¡Ya se! También le podría pedir a Deidara y a Sasori que me acompañen a tomar un helado_ decía con estrellitas en los ojos.  
-¿Alguien más?_ preguntó Sasuke con rabia.  
-Déjame ver…_ decía mientras se hacía la que pensaba.

Sasuke la volvió a mirar mal ¿Encima seguía pensando con quien más podía salir? ¡Esto era el colmo!

-¿Crees que Itachi quiera acompañarme?_ le preguntó con una gran sonrisa_ Me gustaría salir con él_ decía mientras saltaba de la supuesta emoción.  
-Sakura, basta_ le dijo con toda la calma que pudo reunir_ Mi hermano no saldrá contigo.  
-¿Estás seguro?_ dijo con malicia_ La otra vez me dijo que cuando yo quisiera salir y no tenía con quien lo llamará, que él con mucho gusto me haría compañía.

Sakura observó claramente como Sasuke empezaba a tensarse cada vez más. Ella sabía perfectamente que nombrarle a Itachi para salir solos era lo peor que le podía hacer.  
Lentamente, Sakura tomó el teléfono para llamar a Itachi pero una mano la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke kun?_ preguntó con dulzura_ No voy a molestarte más, lo prometo.  
-Ni se te ocurra llamar a alguno de los chicos.  
-¿Por qué no? Yo quiero salir y tú no quieres.  
-Son las dos de la noche_ le dijo molesto.  
-¿Y eso qué?_ le preguntó molesta_ Ninguno de los dos tiene sueño y estamos en verano, es una linda hora para salir. Así que te guste o no, llamaré a alguno de los chicos que seguro van a querer salir conmigo. Van a querer abrazarme, tomarme de la mano…_ decía con emoción fingida.

Rabia pura… Eso era lo que sentía Sasuke Uchiha en ese momento. Agarró el teléfono y lo desconectó. Tomó el celular de Sakura y lo arrojó al sillón. La sujetó de los brazos y la empezó a arrastras escaleras arriba.

-Sasuke, suéltame_ le dijo enojada.  
-No_ le dijo cortante.

Sakura se empezó a desesperar, sabía muy bien lo que él tenía en mente: encerrarla en el baño para que no salga. Si, solo a Sasuke se le ocurriría hacerle eso porque cualquier hombre en su sano juicio la llevaría arriba y la tiraría en la cama para hacerle de todo.  
-¡Eso es!_ pensó con determinación Sakura.

Una cosa que siempre Sasuke esquivaba era tener relaciones con ella ¿Por qué? Simple, perdía totalmente el control, decía cosas incoherentes, se mostraba muchas veces débil, dominado, sumiso y eso era algo que él no soportaba. Odiaba que su orgullo se viniera abajo en tan solo una noche.

-Sasuke kun_ le dijo con voz sensual y Sasuke freno de golpe_ Me llevas arriba para hacer algo agradable.

Sakura observó con orgullo como Sasuke se tensaba. Sabía que insinuándole cosas que se podían hacer en una cama lo calentaban pero a la vez hacía que un debate interno se le armara en la cabeza. Y ese era el momento para… ¡Huir!  
Sakura logró zafarse y empezó a correr. Sasuke al darse cuenta que cayó en la trampa como un idiota comenzó a perseguirla.  
Mientras corrían por toda la casa, Sakura no paraba de reírse y de tirarle abajo su orgullo.  
Sasuke logró agarrarla y la arrastró por el piso mientras ella no paraba de reírse de él.  
En un momento Sasuke la dejó tirada en el piso y se fue hacia la cocina. Sakura se revolcaba en el piso de la risa pero cuando Sasuke regresó, ella se vio completamente mojada, lo que le cortó la risa, dándole paso el enojo: Sasuke le había tirado agua bien helada haciendo que casi se ahogue y ni siquiera la ayudó.  
Tanta era la bronca que le agarró que sin pensarlo dos veces le puso una traba con sus piernas y él perdió el equilibrio haciendo que cayera al piso a su lado.  
En un segundo, Sasuke tenía arriba a una Sakura con sed de venganza que comenzó a golpearlo sin parar y a decirle una sarta de insultos inimaginables.

-Calma, solo era agua.  
-¡Casi me ahogo tarado!

De tanto revolcarse en el suelo, lanzando manotazos, insultos y patadas… Sakura lo golpeó en un lugar bastante doloroso.  
Sasuke le mandó una puteada que hizo que Sakura se revolcara en el piso… pero de la risa.

-Deja de reírte, estúpida_ le dijo adolorido.  
-Lo… siento…_ decía intentando en vano aguantarse la risa.

Sasuke la miró con odio intenso. Encima que lo había golpeado en un lugar sensible ¿se le reía en la cara? ¡Eso era increíble!

-Eso te… pasa… por maldito_ le dijo intentando calmarse. Ya le dolía el estómago y las mejillas de tanto reírse.  
-Tsk_ fue lo único que dijo, si a eso se le puede llamar decir algo.

Sakura, ya más serena, se le acercó y lo abrazó con ternura.

-Lo siento_ le dijo con dulzura_ No fue mi intención.  
-Lo se_ le respondió_ Ya no importa.  
-¿Te duele mucho?  
-Ya no tanto, pegas demasiado fuerte.

Ella sonrió entre apenada y orgullosa. Que Sasuke le reconociera algo era sorprendente.

-¿Me quieres?  
-Sabes que sí.  
-Entonces… ¿me llevarás a la playa y a tomar un helado aunque sea tan tarde?_ preguntó esperanzada.

Sasuke suspiró, la conocía tan bien que ya se esperaba esa pregunta en algún momento. Cuando Sakura quería algo, nadie se lo podía sacar de la cabeza hasta que lo consiguiera.

-De acuerdo_ le dijo resignado.  
-¡Sí!_ gritó con emoción abrazándolo aún más fuerte_ Iré a cambiarme_ le dijo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios antes de salir corriendo a la habitación.

Sasuke sonrió. Sakura podía ser molesta, insistente, peleadora, extorsionadora y un montón de cosas más, pero esa eran algunas de las cualidades que ella tenía y no sería Sakura sino las tuviera. Él así la quería, con sus virtudes y defectos. Aguantarla era toda una odisea pero por ella haría lo que fuera.  
Sasuke se paró, se arregló la ropa y volvió a sonreír. Las habilidades que Sakura tenía lo sorprendían. Él siempre le decía que no pero ella siempre tenía un as bajo la manga para hacerlo decir que sí. El día en el que no cayera en uno de sus juegos sería el día en que una vaca vuele, que Naruto odie el ramen, que Tsunade no tome más sake, que Jiraiya no escriba más sus libros, que Kakashi no lea más esos libros, que Hinata deje de ser tímida, que Sai no dibuje más, que Chouji deje de comer, que Shikamaru dejara de ser un vago… En fin, sería cuando el mundo se venga abajo.  
Mientras tanto, Sakura tarareaba una canción y se terminaba de cambiar. Se sentía feliz, otra vez había conseguido su objetivo. Saldría con Sasuke a la playa y a tomar un helado solo los dos y eso la emocionaba. Lo malo de todo era que casi siempre tenía que buscar el modo de lograr que aceptara pero lo bueno era que ya le había agarrado la mano y sabía cómo hacerlo. Sasuke podía ser un gran novio pero era bastante negativo en cosas amorosas, como por ejemplo a salir solos.  
Pero bueno, así es la vida, y si tenía que extorsionarlo por toda la eternidad, así seríaporque… ¡Sakura Haruno siempre consigue lo que quiere!

**Fin**

* * *

_Chiribin xD Y ya ta xD_

_Nos leemos en otra gente :D_

_¡Paz, amor y chocolates!_

_**May**_


End file.
